


Welcome to Hotel California in England Rin

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....what happens when you listen to music and write.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to Hotel California in England Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin looked over and readied herself for another unhappy phone call to her guardian. She may be only fourteen, but even she could see that the hotel she had to stay at was one of the worst ones yet. It was one of the few that was reserved for mages that didn’t have much in the ways of funding compared to what a Lord, or lucrative business savvy, mage could manage to afford. It allowed a decent way from the populace stumbling upon you for mage practice that you could do on the road instead of the workshop that a settled mage would have for their research and practice. Rin knows it’s practical. _Knows it well._ But she knows that Kirei ended up with a much better place to stay nearby for the Church thing he was investigating alongside the rest of his companions. There were only so many that practiced magecraft and worked within the church after all.

She was formally invited to attend to get an introduction to the church in the event she ever decided to join. It was why she jumped at the chance to come as soon as Kirei told her about it being near London. Rin might not be able to afford many of the books on magecraft that were there. Might not be at the right time to enroll into Clock Tower as a student. Rin still wanted to see some of the examples of magecraft in person instead of from hearsay, so she outright demanded to come. Besides… _if_ she ever did have more than one child, finding out if they could work in the church sounded like a beneficial plan for their education. They would still be a Tohsaka just like their sibling.

Rin finally went inside what looked like a rundown hotel that only tourists, or frequent travelers for their profession would have decided to even enter, only to find out that it was a lot more modern and cleaned up than she thought it was. “The Boundary Field has a different approach.” Rin muttered out loud to herself.

“Right you are.” A brown haired man told her. He looked particularly proud. “It’s a field that makes those that come to it see the reasons they wouldn’t stay unless they knew just what it was. It keeps us from having anyone that is unaware of the Moonlit World from staying.” Rin could see reason for that, it did sound interesting, but she wanted to ask another question after hearing the explanation.

“But what about those still unaware that particularly still need a place to stay for the night?” It might not be the only hotel around in this border like town, but there would still be those that needed a bed for the night. That desire could overwhelm the minor personal illusion that was on the outside of the hotel. Rin didn’t want to slip just because she got too comfortable. She would rather not shame her name to the point that the meeting tomorrow with the Church turned into an accepted application instead of just an introduction and branch to enter at a point in the future for her family.

“I won’t tell you how, any mage who studied would know the base formula for the original, but one of the classes in Clock Tower has a specialty class on making Boundary Fields to keep out those without signs of use on their circuits.” Rin relaxed on hearing that. Most Boundary Fields were made to keep something out, but when the place in question was a hotel – a place that is by definition used as a temporary stay that needs a steady supply of customers to manage – the ability to keep out everyone that was unaware was a lot harder. The information was a comfort. “By the way, are you checking in?” Rin did not feel embarrassed for forgetting that part.

“My name is Rin Tohsaka. I have a reservation covered by the Church.” Rin added. She was going to make use of all the things she didn’t have to pay for, her family lost enough money as it was.

“Here we are. You’re in room 6H. The rooms are labeled by floor number and the alphabet is used to determine which room.” That was something Rin believed she could have noticed on her own, but it was better to be informed about. It might have been the fact that her name was foreign he informed her. It was … kinder than Rin expected considering the attitude of Clock Tower families to the ones that were like hers, from the Orient. “Will you need assistance with your bags?”

“I can take care of it.” Rin was not going to let someone she didn’t know touching her stuff. Nice, or not.

.

* * *

.

“You probably should have taken a better place to stay,” commented a man with blue hair standing in front of the window. Rin scoffed, like she was going to let someone else comment on the fact that she had to stay here.

“And why would you tell me that.” Rin demanded. Her bag settled onto the floor carefully now, she didn’t know if this man was starting a fight.

“Entering a haunted building that doesn’t let you leave isn’t something most tend to do.” The other figure mentioned to her casually, Rin bristled at the fact that he was insulting her.

“This place isn’t keeping me inside. And why would you know it’s haunted?” Rin was not going to let some stranger look down on her, or tell her false tales.

“It’s a full moon.” The words felt so out of place for this conversation. Rin didn’t know why he had to bring that part up.

“So what?” Rin demanded once more. She was really getting tired of this ominous information.

“So, you might not have known that this used to be a special site where on the full moon, the spirits of the dead could visit the living world. Or the fact that the magic used was keeping them from leaving this place to rest again.” The man continued. “You might not even recognize that the spell keeping them here is draining to everyone that stays on the grounds. No one is ever able to leave during the day before and after a full moon. It’s sealed shut. And it’s not just full of the dead that want to rest.”

“Meaning?” Rin dared ask.

“Meaning that they use everything they can to sustain themselves among the living. I’m sure you can imagine how that works.”

“They use the mana form mages to strengthen themselves.” Rin gaped for a moment before setting her shoulders taught. “Are you telling me the ghosts can drain the living? That shouldn’t be possible.” Not unless it was something like the ‘Servants’ she heard about in the grail war in the books left by her father.

“They do. The only way out is to break the spell holding you here. Not many mages follow that advice.” The man was so nonchalant about that.

“And why doesn’t anyone know about this?” Rin was offended, but if this was a test by the Church, it was making itself very clear.

“Far as I heard from one of the mages, they don’t have a big family behind them. But… enough about that. I want to move on and you want to get out. I’m willing to work together for that.” The man smirked as he walked closer. His body having an intangible quality in between moments. His hand was even idly playing with one of the pictures of a horse on the wall. _He_ was one of the ghosts!

“And how do I know you won’t drain me dry?” Rin hated that she was considering it, but he knew all the information here.

“Lass, a place where you can’t battle and are trapped in is no place to be at all. It’s not living to me.” Well that was certainly true, Rin could understand that part. At least the trapped part, Rin was not expecting constant battle anywhere.

“So you want to help me fight my way out?” Rin asked more for confirmation of his motives.

“That sums it up nicely. A life of just existing isn’t one at all. Not even for a man that already lost his life. It’s not like you can gain a body here anyway.”

“So they all are just devouring from mages for nothing!” Rin was very angry about this. This was not what you should let happen in your city, Rin wouldn’t let this stand in Fuyuki.

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Her nameless companion answered.

“What?” Rin was not in any mood to hear there was a justification for this.

“It seems like they are having fun trying to use this to enter some place called the Root.” He didn’t seem to care about this answer, but Rin just got all the angrier. The Root? That meant nothing in the end when you could be doing other things. Especially if it came to this!

“That’s not good enough. I don’t know what else you can do, but I’m stopping this!” Rin was not letting any of this go on further.

“Oh I have a few tricks. By the way, what’s your name lass?” Her ally spoke.

“Rin Tohsaka.”


End file.
